Snow in Paradise or vice versa?
by LittleAngelxXx
Summary: Elliott was on his way home when his phone started ringing and from that moment it was all on him to make his wish come true.


Hey guys! This is my first attempt to write something like this, so I would be happy if you could let me know if you liked it or no, so I would know if I should keep trying or just drop it. There are probably a lot of mistakes, for which I'm very sorry about.

Also I don't own anything.

Anyway, please, enjoy

R&R

xXx

Darkness fell on the city a long time ago and lights illuminating streets where shining bright. It was only after five pm and Elliott was putting last things in the back of his car. Last day of school for this year officially ended and he was more than ready for Christmas. He put his last bag in and headed for a driver side. Big smile was playing on his lips as he put on the seatbelt and checked review mirrors. Primary to see if he can sees in it other cars, but also if his hair keeps the shape. Only two more hours and he will be with his family. Kind of… He started car and turning radio on he pulled it towards crazy roads of New York City. Disturbing ringing of his phone after a little while snatched him away from singing along with a radio and he frowned at it. He didn't know what anyone would want from him right now, when he was happily on his way back home. But he didn't put much thought into it as it was normal for people calling him in the most inappropriate time. Yeah, you can imagine when people like to call him the most often.

"What's up?" he ask when he picked up the call with overwhelming enthusiasm which didn't leave him.

"Hey, someone is in a good mood," said not so happy voice on the other end of the line.

"Lovely boy," exclaimed Elliott happily, "hello to you, too. And yeah, it's Christmas," he said as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're probably right," agreed voice on the other end with hint of smile.

"I'm always right, remember that," laughed Elliott. "So… why aren't you happy too?" he asked and there was concern in his voice.

"It's not that I'm not happy... I'm just bored."

"Why so?"

"I'm here all alone and my ticket home is at five days from now. I will _die_ from all this boredom. Not even girls are here."

"I thought that you will go together," asked confused Elliott and put phone on loud so he could have both hands free for driving, because there were more and more cars every single minute.

"They have their own plans until the day we're supposed to leave. So I was wondering… maybe… that you will be free to spend some time…?" Elliott felt the uncertainty in the other's voice and felt bad for having to reject him. Only if…

"You could come with me," he suddenly said with new found happiness.

"WHAT? What are you talking about? And where are you in fact going? I thought you're home…"

"I'm on my way home. The one in Jersey," he told him more solemnly. "And Kurt?" he asked once again brightly. "It would be awesome." He broke into big smile that someone could think it actually has to hurt his cheeks. "We could spend those days together and I would show you to all of my favorite places in Jersey. Despite I don't have much to do till Christmas Eve when whole family will show up. And at that time you will be home in Ohio. And you better pack some warm things fast. I'll be there in an hour because traffic is horrible."

"But-" Kurt tried to argue.

"One hour." And with that said Elliott ended a call. He smiled for himself and when on the radio started play All I want for Christmas is you, he couldn't agree more. It was like sign from heaven.

In that exact moment on the other side of New York City stood Kurt, frozen with his sight on the phone and couldn't believe what just happened. Elliott invited him to his home in Jersey and didn't even give him a chance to disagree. This tough occurring in his mind reminded him that he better pack before Elliott shows up. Otherwise he was sure Elliot was capable of dragging him in only his pajamas. And that is something Kurt doesn't want to experience… never. Although they don't know each other for very long, it really doesn't matter. Sometimes he has feeling like they know other better then themselves. Like there is some kind of bond between them. And it's scary, really scary.

One hour twenty four minutes later was Elliott finally parking his car in front of Kurt's apartment or what it was. It took more time to get there then Elliott previously though because traffic was almost stock-still. So many cars and it still was a few days before holidays begins. God helps the ones who will travel those days. He got out of car and knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door burst open to reveal slightly out of breath Kurt in sweet pants and big T-shirt. Elliott raised perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and took in his looks with admiration. His Lovely boy has something into himself, he has to admit. But he would have a thing for him regardless of his looks. Who he is kidding? He loves Kurt.

"I'm almost half an hour late and you're still not ready?" he asked as Kurt opened the door more for him to come in.

"You gave me an hour. An hour! But you're lucky I manage with so little time," he was speaking while going to his bedroom to change. Really he couldn't risk being drag out in what he was wearing at that moment. Elliott sat down on the couch and took in quiet of the room. It was so different against noise which was almost always there. Whole room smelled after vanilla and trees. So Christmas spirit was there too, after all, he though and took in a calming atmosphere.

"I'm ready," called suddenly Kurt as he showed up his face in the doorway. "We can go."

"Okay, Lovely boy" said Elliott and took Kurt's bag till he checked his hair in the mirror. As he knew Kurt, this would take quite some time.

"And don't call me that!" shouted Kurt after him. The door was closed but he still could hear Elliott's muffled: "Okay, Lovely boy."

Ten minutes later Elliott was sitting in the car still waiting for the other boy, singing with every Christmas song playing on the radio. Way to kill some time…

Door on the passenger side opened and revealed Kurt, who was finally ready to go.

"Sorry it took so long," he said and threw Elliott small apologetic smile. He didn't respond only continued singing while started a car and headed towards side roads.

"You know it doesn't work, right?" asked Elliott after some time.

"What?" Kurt looked confused.

"That smile you tried at me. It doesn't look cute on you. You have to try harder," he smiled at him with that smile of his. "See?" he made a face at him.

"I'm so sorry I did it wrong, would you be able to forgive me?" asked Kurt dramatically, putting his right hand to his chest, where his heart was beating.

"Maybe. It depends on… how will you reward me? You know, it's my personal secret and I'll be sharing it with you…" Elliott asked and looked straight into Kurt's eyes with little sparks in his own.

"You are such full of yourself," told Kurt, pretending to be touch by Elliott's remark. "Why exactly do you want me to come with you then?"

"Oh, don't be such a prick. You can't take everything personally. If you keep doing it, people will destroy you one day," said Elliott wholeheartedly like he didn't catch mocking in Kurt's reply and continued while Kurt shot him are-you-serious look with slightly raised brow. "And why I took you with me? You really have to ask? It Christmas, no one should be alone," he told Kurt and smiled at him with his big smile. "And I need someone to go shopping with." With his last sentence Kurt's eyes brighter and he completely forgot about his supposed offended. Elliott smiled for himself, never believing Kurt's mocking but hey, it was so worth of the look on Kurt's face. He cast one glance at him before looking in the dark in front of them. "And I have more chances to be with you," he though for himself seriously, but didn't say it aloud. It wasn't right time yet.

"Will be your parents okay with it?" asked Kurt suddenly. "I probably should have asked earlier…" he added tentatively.

"Yeah, they wouldn't be home till night before Christmas Eve. They went visit some aunt in Washington. Don't even know her name," laughed Elliott.

"It's nice you don't know members of your own family," said Kurt, shaking his head at Elliott's statement.

"Hey," said slightly offended Elliott, "I never got to meet her."

"Geez, I was just kidding," said smiling Kurt, "I don't know half of my family," he added seriously.

"Why?" With that Kurt started to talk about his mother's death and relationships between her family and his father. Like they destroyed all relations they had to them.

Half of journey was behind them and they still talked about nothing and everything. They changed topic to something more easily to talk about than death of mother and Kurt didn't stop laughing. Elliott tried his best to change Kurt's thoughts from his sad memories and told him every embarrassing story about himself he had. And it wasn't hard considering that it was Elliott we're talking about. He attracts problems like fire attracts butterflies.

"It started snowing," said Elliott suddenly in the middle of another funny story and Kurt looked in front of him through windshield. Everything around them was covered in white not excluding road.

"It's beautiful," breathed Kurt.

"You think so?" ask Elliott disbelievingly. He didn't exactly dislike winter, he just preferred summer.

"Yeah," agreed other boy. "So what happened in that shop?" He asked and Elliott returned to his story telling.

"He said: It's so gay. And I immediately replied: Really? I like it too," he said and made a very happy face and Kurt burst laughing.

"I'm so happy I wasn't with you when all of this moments happened, I would die from all that embarrassment," said Kurt still laughing. "We're not there yet?" he asked after a while, when he finally caught his breath.

"Almost," answered Elliott. The roads were horrible and every minute it was worse. And there was also risk that they would end up off the road.

"But I didn't see any sign that we're in Jersey." Confusion was clearly heard in his voice.

"Yeah, we kind of live on the outskirts of town." When Kurt raised eyebrow at him, he continued. "There is small… I don't know how to call it… it's just few houses on the hill above the town. We're going from the back side so this is why you didn't see any sign."

"Wow, that's… interesting."

"It'll yet to be interesting because it looks like we won't make it. There is a lot, and I mean a lot of snow," said Elliott matter of factly.

"You're kidding right?!" asked Kurt with hint of panic in his voice.

"No, just preparing you for what is probably waiting for us."

"Oh no, no…" repeated Kurt. But they were still going so there was chance they would make it, righ- but car decided against it and spill. They started to skid down until car took turn to right. It took only seconds and they were off the road… deep in snow… without a chance to get out of it… great.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Kurt with dangerously calm voice.

"Don't know. Wait?" suggested Elliott after he tried to get them on the road again, but it was pointless. They were only getting themselves deeper into snow.

"And freeze to death? You're crazy. Call someone to help us," ordered Kurt significantly.

"That may be a problem," answered Elliott carefully when he checked his phone. He continued when Kurt threw him dangerous glare. "I don't have signal."

"Are you serious?" Elliott only nodded. Kurt took his phone and his face went slightly white. "My battery died," he breathed. "We can't stay here. How far it is to the nearer house?" he asked and Elliott looked at him with strange glint in his eyes but he didn't catch it.

"I'm not sure, but it's very far from here."

"We have to try it."

"Oh no, no, no… now you're the one who is crazy. I reject to leave the car. It's dangerous. Didn't you see how much snow is there? We can fall and snow will burry us alive or we might freeze to death. I'm not going anywhere," said Elliott stubbornly while wildly gesticulating. He had to prove his point. It was all or nothing. "You don't know this road, I do. There is a lot of trees, and if everything is white, we easily can get off the road a get lost. And that is when it's not snowing, not like right now. I will not risk it."

"Okay, so when you're so clever, say what are we supposed to do now?" asked irritated Kurt and sighed. "It was your idea anyway."

"We will wait here. Someone will go this way and they'll help us. So far we will be patiently waiting," he sounded very confident about what he was talking, so Kurt decided that it's better leave it on him when he knows this locality. And he did have a point. This may be a side road, but people do live here, so someone has to go around. And they will help them. "And it's not my fault," added offended Elliott.

"Okay, we'll wait," agreed Kurt defenselessly and sunk more into passenger seat, hugging himself. Elliott turned motor off and that meant that they were without heating. They were in warm so far, but it won't last for long.

They sat in silence until Elliott went between seats so he could get to back of the car without opening door and losing little warm they had. Kurt looked after him confused.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked after watching Elliott for a little while.

"I'm trying to get to the bags so I can put more things on me. I'm freezing," answered Elliott with chattering teeth.

"And did you get them?" Kurt wasn't on it any better, coldness was finding his way under his clothes and he also could use some more warm. They sat there for some time now, and warm from heating was almost gone. If they don't find a way to keep themselves warm, they would be lucky, if they end up with cold and nothing worse.

"No, but I found something better," replied Elliott happily and took something from the back of the car. "Look," he said and showed Kurt huge blanket, "I keep it there just in case," he winked at him and Kurt didn't have to wonder what he meant with that 'just in case'.

"And can you tell me exactly why didn't you took it earlier?" asked Kurt angrily. They couldn't have been freezing if Elliott would use his brain earlier.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about it. I didn't use it in a long time," apologized Elliott.

"Maybe we really should have gone out and find help," muttered Kurt under his breath.

"And freeze to death?!" asked Elliott horrified. "Hell no…"

"And what do you think, what are we doing right now?" shouted Kurt angrily and threw his hands in the air defenselessly. If it wasn't for Elliott than they may would be now in nice warm room without fear that they would freeze to death.

"Don't. Shout. At. Me," replied Elliott and cursed himself for what he did get them into. It wasn't what he was planning… "And we're freezing more slowly than at outside. But if you want to go out I'm not holding you there." There didn't need to be said anymore words so they fell silent. Elliott remind on the backseats, wrapping himself in large blanket and glaring at Kurt's head.

"Sorry," spoke up Kurt. "I didn't want to be nasty."

"It's okay," muttered Elliott. "I know you didn't want to, Lovely boy." Kurt had to smile at this gesture of accepted apology. Only if he'll could get warmer…

"Come here," said Elliott from back and Kurt turned his head to him. He threw him confused look on which Elliott reacted with rolling of his eyes.

"We can share blanket. It would be the best. We'll be both warm this way. And I can't watch you freeze when I have blanket for myself." But Kurt was only looking at him like he didn't hear anything what Elliott said just a minute ago, because his thoughts stopped at words – share blanket with Elliott… in the middle of nowhere… and sharing their body heat.

"Well! Come here." After minute of internal struggling if it's the best idea for him to be this close to the other boy, warmness won against cold and it was decided. Kurt sighed and went to back. He had a very strong feeling that this all would end up only one possible way. He sat down and Elliott put blanket on him, waiting for Kurt to make himself comfortable, what wasn't exactly easy, but he managed it in the end and they were now face to face with only inches between them.

"Are you warmer?" whispered Elliott. They were so close, that they didn't need to talk any louder.

"No," Kurt mouthed.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Then why are you trying to get as far away from me as possible?"

"That is not true," opposed Kurt not realizing that he was, in fact, trying to get as far away from Elliott as possible.

"Really? I can't say I believe you…" said Elliott somehow disappointed… maybe even sad. Kurt looked into his eyes. They were the most beautiful blue he ever seen. His breath was caught at his lips as he tried to reply.

"I'm just very cold."

"That's it?"

"Yes," he lied as he felt hot breath on his face. He didn't notice that Elliott was leaning closer until he felt burning sensation of his lips on his own. Shiver went down his body like electricity, leaving burning desire for more. Maybe his mind didn't register from the beginning what was happening, but his body had its own mind as it reacted immediately. His lips were moving against Elliott's with hunger, primitive need to get more of him with no hesitation.

"I… know… how to… make you… warmer," said Elliott against his lips between kisses. If he was to judge by himself, he already felt hot. Kurt looked at him with clear need in his eyes and it was enough for what he needed as an answer. Their lips connected once again and this time it was deeper, more needing… Kurt bitten Elliott's bottom lip and he groaned. He pulled Kurt more to himself, desperate for feeling his body against his. But it wasn't enough. He's tongue explored other's mouth, while his hands where trying to get them even closer. Moan came from deep in his throat when Kurt moved more into him hitting his groin accidentally with his knee. It was still freezing but he was on fire. And they didn't even begin yet. He tried to move himself to the side to make more room but he ended hitting Kurt's ribs in the process.

"Ouch," groaned Kurt but not in pleasure and rubbed his sore ribs.

"Sorry," he apologized and tried to find better position. "Shit, there has to be way how to make it work," complain Elliott.

"Maybe you should get bigger car in the future," suggested Kurt casually and then actually smirked at Elliott, who threw him surprised look like he couldn't believe Kurt really told something like that. Was he suggesting that he wanted this to happen again? But there wasn't anything yet…

"I have to agree with you with this. But," he stressed, "I have better idea," he smirked and moved more to the side. Kurt put blanket closer to his body and was watching Elliott folding seats so they could have more room and debating if it's right what he's going to do. He loved Elliott and Elliott looked like he liked him too, and it was enough for him to do it, and maybe not only this one time.

"I'm so happy that my parents decided to buy me SUV. If they bought me sedan…" he trailed when he returned to Kurt. It was slightly awkward and they exchange nervous smiles until Elliott once again took first step and closed distance between their lips. All awkwardness was forgotten in that instant moment. Their breath was hot against cold skin and that send shivers down their spines. Elliott shifted his hand on Kurt's waist putting it more down on his hip.

On his touch Kurt leaned more into him and his own hands found their way on Elliott's body, from his shoulders to his chest. He could feel beating of Elliott's heart and it made it somehow more real, that it wasn't only dream. He moaned when Elliott put his other hand on his lower back and shifted him slightly, guarding him to lie down which wasn't hard now with folded seats and with their lips never parting, only for short breathes. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and when he moved his hips, his groin rubbed against Elliott's and he moaned loudly into Kurt's mouth.

Elliott moved his lips, kissing Kurt's jaw and down to his throat. Kurt threw his head back, providing Elliott easier access, moaning shamelessly when he sucked on flesh, leaving small bruises along the way. Elliott put a lot of effort to make Kurt enjoy this to the full. He moved his hands all over Kurt's body, unzipping his jacket and shirt. Kurt gasped as cold air, long forgotten with their blood boiling in their veins, touched his skin.

"Sorry," murmured Elliott as he again claimed others lips and not so gently suck on them. His hands were working their way under Kurt's clothes slowly, to don't cause him another shock. He was so hard and it was only beginning. His hand was mapping exposed skin while other he used to support his body so he won't be pressing on Kurt with all his weight. He jerked when he felt sudden coldness on his lower back and would have gasped if there wasn't Kurt's hard groin meeting his and instead of gasping he moaned at sensation. He felt Kurt smile against his lips and knew that this was on purposed.

"Trying to play dirty?" he asked and lowered his hand on Kurt's inner thigh but far enough that he wasn't touching the only place Kurt wanted him to.

"This is so low," Kurt groaned and tried to shift but it was pointless. Elliott's hand remained on its place.

"Remember that two can play this game," told him Elliott, kissing him on lips after every word. "You want this?" he asked with husky voice and moved his hand slightly. Kurt's breath hitched and he smirked at him. Yeah, this game can play two, though Kurt and tried to get Elliott on his back instead.

"Nice try," laughed Elliott against his skin. "But it's useless." Elliott's hand squeezed him through his skinny jeans and all thoughts left his brain. They moaned at the same time, Kurt biting hard on Elliott's bottom lip as their mouths always found their way together. Elliott undid Kurt's jeans and he though that Elliott will put his hand there but he didn't.

Kurt threw him impatient, kind of angry look and Elliott smirked at him, again. "Want me to touch you there? But you have to ask me." His voice was low and he wiggled beneath him, too turned on to obey.

"Touch me," he whispered and put his hands in Elliott's hair so he could bring his mouth to his once again. He couldn't get enough. Elliott tasted like strawberry gum he had before and something pure him.

"No," he murmured against his lips, "say my name."

"Please, Elliott."

"Please, Elliott what?"

"Please, touch me, ELLIOTT," the end of sentence came with cry of pleasure as Elliott put his hand under layers of clothes and squeezed him not so gently. Kurt arched his back but it wasn't nearly enough until Elliott replaced his hand with his mouth. Burning desire went through his body and he moaned trying to compose himself if only little. This couldn't end right now. Elliott's mouths were hot and wet and so inviting. He was lost in them that he didn't register Elliott putting his jeans lower and opening his legs more for him. He heard him cursed as he hit his elbow because there still wasn't enough room, but vibration of his voice against him sent him almost over. And feeling of his tongue and teeth didn't help at all. Elliott definitely knew what he was doing… like some porn star. He unwillingly jerked his hips upwards and Elliott put his hands on his hips to keep him still.

He slowly released him and cold air hitting wet area made Kurt even harder. Elliott moved his mouth further, licking lightly at first to let him adjust to the feeling and it was where it ended when Kurt took his head into his hands and pulled him towards himself, kissing him hungrily, wanting to taste himself in Elliott's mouth.

"Don't want… to end it… so soon," was Kurt's respond to unspoken question. This time was different from all the times he was with others. He never felt such need, passion. It was all he always admired in Elliott. Passion he did things with. Something he lost a long time ago. But now it was back, returning with full force. And he wanted Elliott to also feel good. He put his hand on Elliott's shoulder and showed him to lie down. He took Elliott's previous position and bent over him, opening his jacket and putting it off with his long sleeved T-shirt. Air was still cold, slightly warmer from their breathing, but it didn't look like it bothered Elliott much when Kurt decided to pay him attention instead.

Elliott didn't think that it would lead so far, but he wasn't going to complain. He could still taste Kurt on his tongue and moaned at memory. Cold air hit his skin, but Kurt's mouths were hot and he decided to focus on them. It wasn't hard when he felt Kurt mapping his body with his hands and tongue, biting and sucking, leaving him wanting more and vulnerable under his touch. Their groins met again and again, flesh against denim. It was starting to be much and he needed release. He grabbed Kurt at his shoulders and changed their position once again.

"Kurt," he looked into his eyes. He turned and reached under seats from where he took little bottle. "Do you trust me?" he asked and Kurt looked at him confused. Was it normal to have lube under seats in your car?

"I did have sex before…" he trailed and Elliott smiled small smile.

"I have something different on mind. But I need you to trust me."

"Should I be afraid?"

"No," replied Elliott seriously.

"Okay," agreed Kurt. He wasn't sure what Elliott had on mind, but he will sure find out soon.

"If it's not okay with you, you can just hit me," said Elliott and Kurt though it was joke but Elliott didn't look like joking.

"Why can't I just tell you?"

"You'll see. It won't be so easy." This wasn't answer he was hoping for, but he will have to just wait and see. And trust Elliott that he knows what he's doing. It didn't take long for other boy to prep him, making sure that he's okay. He was so careful that Kurt couldn't figure out what he was going to do. When Elliott removed third finger, he looked into Kurt's eyes again, making sure that he was okay.

"Don't forget. If it's not okay I'll stop." Kurt's only respond was nod. His eyes widened the moment Elliott thrust into him hard and he gasped but Elliott's hand flew to his face and he put it on his mouth and nose, blocking him air. He gasped all the air he could into his lungs but it wasn't nearly enough.

"It's okay, it's okay," repeated Elliott immediately, trying to calm Kurt. He loosened his hand a little, letting more air in for Kurt to breath but not much. When Kurt calmed little Elliott tried to shifted little to find better position so he would be able to be looking into Kurt's eyes and he tightened his hand on Kurt's face, who was still panting for air, but it wasn't as desperate as before. He looked into blue eyes beneath him and saw fear in them so he bended his head and trailed little kisses down Kurt's jaw, every now and then looking into his eyes, but it was over the moment he first moved. There was desire in Kurt's eyes instead of fear as he moaned silently, hot breath hitting Elliott's hand. This encouraged Elliott as he continued thrusting harder and faster… moaning.

Kurt put his hands on Elliott's shoulders and right leg around him too, bringing them closer. Moving slightly made Elliott hit the right spot and he cried in pleasure it brought. He could hear Elliott groaning in his own satisfaction. He started to feel light headed without enough air, but it also made feeling of Elliott even more intensive. He didn't think that this was what Elliott had on mind, but he wasn't against it right now. He never did it before and probably wouldn't, but with Elliott he was willing to try it. He trusted him enough that he wouldn't let him stifle, when his mind started to cloud from lack of oxygen and orgasm building deep inside his body.

Elliott was lost in feeling of being in Kurt's hot body, but he still kept checking if other boy was okay. Sounds Kurt was making were muffled by his hand but he still could feel them. Elliott looked into his eyes. He could feel his own release coming closer and when he looked into Kurt's eyes once again, they were clouded. He took his hand away and thrust roughly, making Kurt gasped for much needed air and bringing him over. He watched look on Kurt's face as he reached his climax and was panting for oxygen. His eyes were clearing and Elliott took that as a hint that he could release as well with Kurt's body tightening around him. It took him two more thrust and he came with deep moan. He put himself out and panted for air, looking at Kurt.

"You're okay?" he breathed.

"Even better," answered Kurt with smile playing on his lips. His breath was still shallow, but it was returning to normal until his breath hitched when he felt Elliott's tongue licking cum that was still on his abdomen, moving down sucking him clean and continuing farther until he reached his ass. If he could he would come just from this sight of Elliott licking his own cum.

Elliott smiled when he caught sight of Kurt watching him, making his motions even slower and never leaving eye contact. He straightened and pressed his lips against Kurt's, kissing him hungrily open mouthed, letting Kurt taste theirs cum in his mouth. He laid somehow awkwardly on his side next to Kurt, bringing him closer to him, trailing small kisses here and there.

Kurt was feeling wonderfully. He'd never known something like this. With Blaine and Adam it was never like this. They never wanted to try something new, Blaine wanting to be dominant one and Adam being too much gentleman. But Elliott was different. He took so much from him but gave him even more, shamelessly taking what he wanted, kneeling before him and still being dominant.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Elliott while zipping his jeans.

"You," answered Kurt without thinking and Elliott smiled smugly at him.

"I thought so."

"Oh, you're so full of yourself," shook Kurt his head at his statement.

"I think it's actually you, who's full of me, Lovely boy," he said and watched Kurt face turn slightly red. To lessen embarrassment Kurt pulled up his underwear and jeans. With calming down he began to feel cold. He shrugged his jacket off, leaving only his unbuttoned shirt and pulling blanket around himself and still shirtless Elliott, hugging him tightly, skin to skin to feel his warmth. They lay for some time only listening to quiet breathing until their eyes closed and they fell asleep in tight embrace.

Kurt felt warm and so at peace that he wanted to keep it that way, but something was disturbing it.

"Hey, sleepy beauties," said voice he didn't recognize with cold air coming through open door. He opened his eyes and saw woman with long brown hair leaning across driver seat to shake Elliott. He murmured something in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Oh, hello," she smiled at Kurt when she noticed that he's not asleep anymore and he wasn't awakened enough to feel shame which he otherwise would surely do. Her expression changed when her sight fell on the boy next to him. She sighted and smiled at Kurt again.

"You want to learn how to wake him?" she asked mischievously and Kurt looked at her confused. Who was she anyway?

"Elliott Gilbert," she shouted, "if you don't wake up now I shave all your hair." Kurt had to smile at Elliott's expression of utter horror as he was woken up immediately.

"Mom?" asked Elliott. "What are you doing here?" Mom? Kurt thought as he was looking confused at them.

"We came earlier then we expected. Now, mind to explain to me why you are here and not at home? I was calling you all night, listening to endless ringing and you never once answered my call! And now I find you here."

Kurt looked at Elliott and wasn't sure if he was paler from cold or because he was in trouble. And it like hell looked like second option. No signal, he told him yesterday, but she just told that it was ringing.

"I'm waiting you for breakfast," she told Kurt and smiled nicely at him. "And you," she pointed at her son, "I'm sure that he will clean you stomach enough." With that she walked away with dog she had with her, leaving them alone. Was it possible that she came for walk so far? He threw Elliott confused glare and he sighed.

"What was that all about?" he asked carefully, afraid of answer.

"You'll see. We just have to get dressed," with that Elliott said nothing until they were out of car. Kurt had a lot of theories what was about to happen and would find out the right one every minute. In day light it looked entirely different. There was not as much snow as it looked at night and after little, and I mean little walk they came to turn and all was suddenly clear. Kurt stopped half step when he saw big house nearby behind some trees. He turned around and threw Elliott murderous glare. Elliott tried to back away, knowing very well what was probably waiting for him. Kurt stabbed him in the middle of chest, dangerously quiet.

"ELLIOTT," he said through teeth.

"I can explain," told Elliott immediately and raised his hands in defense.

"You. Let. Me. Almost. Freeze. To. Death," he stabbed him in the chest harder with every word.

"It's not true," defended Elliott himself. "I would never do that."

"You let me believe that we can't go anywhere because we're so far," told Kurt making Elliott backing away from him down hill. "It is probably even your fault we ended in that snow," he said and when Elliott's eyes turned away from him, he stopped. "So it's your fault?! I'll kill you, you hear me?" asked angry Kurt.

"I just wanted to be with you alone, where no one could interrupt us."

"You're dead," he said and showed Elliott so hard he made him lost balance and Elliott in self-preservation grabbed after Kurt so they fell together into snow. "Dead," repeated Kurt until Elliott kissed him, making him forget about everything. When they broke kiss, Kurt stood up and went in direction of the house. Elliott was behind him in that very second, pleading him for forgiveness. Neither one of them was aware of Elliott's mother standing not so far looking at them amused.

"But I love you," said Elliott suddenly grabbing Kurt's hand and making him stop. Kurt looked into his eyes and knew it was true. This time it was him who started kiss.

"You owe me money," said Elliott's mother to her husband standing next to her.

"Shit, why are you always right?"

"I told you it was his car and that something was going to happen," she winked at him.

"I love you," they heard Kurt says back, "but it doesn't mean you're not dead."

"Oh, come ooon…" whined Elliott sadly after him.


End file.
